


Mandatory, Part 5.

by n0xx



Series: Mandatory [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Death Eaters, Double Agents, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Good Death Eaters, Gratuitous Smut, Healer Lily Evans Potter, Hogwarts Professors, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Parenthood, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Mandatory [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885567
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	Mandatory, Part 5.

The weeks that followed their reunion seemed filled with endless work, but Severus had anticipated it. After all, hadn't his life prior to those moments been filled with turmoil and hardship? Lily's love what a blessing, but he knew that it would have been foolish to think it would solve everything. Unfortunately, it made life more challenging for both of them. However, it was a challenge Severus was willing to face head on. 

Now that Lily knew the truth about Severus' role as a Death Eater and James had (correctly) assumed that they were together, they had to bring Dumbledore into the equation to determine their plan moving forward. Because of this, they'd made some major changes to their lifestyles: to limit her chances of being accosted by James, Lily would work less and only be at her office when both Elsie and patients were present; during her off time, she would help at Hogwarts; when she interacted with James to move her belongings out of their shared home, she would bring a friend and would also find a way to convince him that Severus wasn't her lover, just a concerned patient that happened to be nearby when their argument occurred; and Lily would have to step back from her active role in the Order. She would tell the others that it was due to the tumultuous split from James Potter only and not due to the fact that she might accidently kill or be killed by Severus if they encountered each other in the field. She told her fellow Order members that she would return when the time was right. 

Finally, Lily and Severus would have to lie to virtually everyone about being together. That meant that their affection for each other couldn't leave the chambers they shared at Hogwarts. 

So, when it was Lily's turn to give a guest lecture in his classroom regarding potions in the field of Healing, he did his best to keep his head down and focus on grading papers. It was hard, though, having her so close and having to maintain his cold-hearted Professor Snape persona. Instead, he listened intently as she spoke to the class about the various potions that were used in her practice as a Healer; many healed wounds from incidents, while others could be used to ward of symptoms of deeper illnesses or trauma. The class was especially attentive and had grown to love Healer Evans in her short weeks at Hogwarts; in fact, when she helped in the Hospital Wing, they preferred over Madame Pomfrey. That wasn't too surprising to Severus, who knew well just how charming Lily could be. Nor was it surprising just how well she did working with children. Eventually, Severus convinced himself that he wouldn't miss anything by tuning out the lesson (after all, he knew all of the information she was sharing) and focusing on the work at his desk. 

The final potion in Lily's lecture seemed to have a single use: relieving nausea. 

"Do you use this often in your practice, Healer Evans, or do you find that most people brew this for themselves at home?" one bright Slytherin asked curiously. Severus recognized her voice without looking up; she always got good marks.

"I don't think most magical folks have experience with it. I would say this potion isn't as well known as it should be, given how useful it is!" Lily commented with a soft smile. "For example, I've prescribed it to patients for the side effects of Portkey-sickness, which can be quite a mess as I'm sure you've all heard. It's also especially useful for morning sickness... in fact, I've been using it myself quite a bit lately." 

It wasn't until Severus heard a gasp and a few giggles from the students in the classroom that he looked up, his mind catching up with the conversation.


End file.
